Hishikawa Rikka
is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is one of Mana's childhood friends and the secretary of Oogai First Middle School's student council. Her Cure Ego is . Kemunculan Rikka has navy colored hair that is styled downwards with two side braids joining at the back and going down.Her eyes are dark blue. Her casual costume consists of old styled blue dress, which is where she wears her Cure Lovead, with light blue colored sleeves and dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She has short royal blue socks and brown shoes. She is also sometimes seen wearing red glasses. As Cure Diamond, she has blue hair and eyes. Her hairstyle might resemble Cure Aqua's, with curls at the end. Her top is long, like Cure Moonlight's, while the bottom resembles Moonlight's style but at Splash Star's skirt length. The costume overall is aqua, while the sleeves, skirt and inner lining are white. There is a blue ribbon with short ends on her right side, and a blue heart on the left side of her chest. Her sleeves are asymmetrical, with feathers only on the left side. She has simple golden bracelets on her wrists and neck. She wears short white boots with sharp toe tips. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Kepribadian Rikka is a quiet, honest, blunt, not afraid to speak her mind and a very intelligent girl. She is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and the student council's secretary. She loves to study, and is a genius at it, being one of the Top 10 scorers in the national trial exams. She is great at observing people and situations. As noted by Mana in episode 9, Rikka is at the top of the class and constantly placed as the first place in her school, however her scores started to drop as she was in second place because of starting to play competitive karuta, as it was seen in episode 14. Rikka is childhood friends with Mana, since they live near each other. Ever since they were children, Rikka has been taking on the responsibility of looking after the troublemaker Mana, sometimes being taken advantage of. Despite that, she also was always protected by Mana which makes Rikka trust her. She strives to lead a quiet school life, but is often dragged into various things by Mana. Sejarah Rikka is Mana's best friend and they have known each other since elementary school. She always tries to stop Mana from overdoing things but cannot seem to do so. Her mother works late at a local hospital and her father travels the world as an Archaeologist. Rikka finds out about Pretty Cure when Mana decides to tell her because it is hard for her to keep a secret from her best friend. She later runs into the mysterious merchant who gives her a Cure Lovead that she later decides to use to help her friend as Cure Diamond. Hubungan Aida Mana: Mana is one of Rikka's very close childhood friends and current schoolmate. Yotsuba Alice: Alice is another one of Rikka's childhood friends, as they met in elementary school. Kenzaki Makoto: Makoto is one of her Pretty Cure teammates. Raquel: Raquel is Rikka's transformation partner who helps her transform into Cure Diamond. Hishikawa Ryoko: Rikka's mother, she appears as a doctor who is always late. Hishikawa Yuuzou: Rikka's father, who appears as a professional photographer, and often travels a lot. Aguri Madoka: She and other Cures met her during the battle with Regina. Ira: She took him in and looked after him in episode 26 and went against Cure Ace to protect him, Ira has been teased by Marmo of having a crush on Cure Diamond, and he has also called her an 'Angel' in episode 26, whether he does have feelings for Rikka or not is unknown. In the second to final episode he is shown protecting her from a Jikochuu despite him saying after "The one who will defeat the Pretty Cure will be me." In the episode after he is fighting her again before the others can enter Selfish King, he was almost trying to stop her because he said that she could disappear but she told him she had to. At the end of the final episode he is shown looking at her and then smiling before the Selfish Trio leave again. It is believed and wanted by many fans that they have a romantic relationship, as some clues are shown in episode 26. It was confirmed by the producers that Rikka has no romantic interest in Ira. http://precure.livejournal.com/2596809.html "On romantic feelings: I don't feel that Rikka has romantic feelings toward Ira, though there were plans to develop it. But that would be overdoing it for Precure." Cure Diamond "The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!!" 英知の光！キュアダイヤモンド！！ Eichi no Hikari! Kyua Daiyamondo!! is Rikka's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents the light of wisdom. Transformation Raquel cries out his name before Rikka first places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Raquel's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen floating around with her body, except for her head, glowing with blue light. First, her hair glows blue and grows into a long ponytail. Her hair then turns to a lighter blue and her hair accessories and diamond shaped earrings start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, bracelets and boots. Finally her dress ribbon appears on her pelvis and Cure Diamond poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Twinkle Diamond - is Cure Diamond's main attack, with the incantation . Cure Diamond activates her attack with the Lovely Commune. It then blinks twice and she points her finger towards the foe, releasing a flurry of blue diamond-shaped energy beams. With this attack, she can also freeze enemies. Diamond Shower - is Cure Diamond secondary individual attack that appear in Episode 11, firstly, she summon the Love Heart Arrow and set the Diamond Arrow Lovead within, then it shines, she take the arrow and she tap her arrow a couple of times releasing a big wave a diamonds. Diamond Swirkle - is Cure Diamond's third individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. Diamond Blizzard - is Cure Diamond's fourth individual attack. It looks like an upgraded version of Diamond Shower and Raquel says the incantation with her. After she uses this attack, she is encased in a diamond-shaped block of ice. Power-Ups Like her Cure partners she can Power Up by herself when she takes it seriously in the battle, when this happens a blue light appear around her body. Etymology : Hishi (菱) means "a diamond shape", while kawa (川) means "river". : The kanji Rikka (六花) means "snow". Individually, Ri (六) means "six" while ka (花) means "flower". Lagu Rikka's voice actor, Kotobuki Minako, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nabatame Hitomi, who voices Aida Mana, Fuchigami Mai, who voices Yotsuba Alice, and Miyamoto Kanako, who voices Kenzaki Makoto. *COCORO♦Diamond *Clear Eyes Duets *Natsu no Ryuuseigun (Along with Nabatame Hitomi) * Treasure (Along with Nabatame Hitomi and Fuchigami Mai) Trivia *Rikka is the 12th Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. *She is the third Pretty Cure to have "kawa" in her last name. However, she is the only of the three who does not have a color in her family name. *She is the first Pretty Cure to wear bracelets instead of arm warmers. *She is the fifth Pretty Cure to have a long dress. *She is the fourth Pretty Cure to have glasses. However, all of which do not wear glasses in their Cure form. **However, neither Rikka and Tsubomi tend to wear glasses in their civilian form most of the time. **Both Rikka and Tsubomi are not good at sports. *She is the second Pretty Cure to have a diamond as her symbol. *On Tumblr, Rikka is commonly known for a meme called "Rikka dancing", spawned from her being framed during a particularly silly part of Kono Sora no Mukou's choreography. *She has some similarities with Kurumi Erika: **Both of their theme color is blue. **Both of them became Pretty Cure on the third episode. **Both of their fathers are photographers. **Both of them use water related powers when they are in Cure form. (Erika uses ocean powers, Rikka uses ice powers.) *The two curled side braids in Cure Diamond's hair might represent dog ears, given that her mascot partner resembles a puppy. *In episode 42, her zodiac is revealed to be Virgo. **Her birthday date, which is September 17th, was revealed by Yamaguchi Ryota himself via Twitter. *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond is ranked as the 1st top anime character for December 2013.http://mar.2chan.net/dec/18/src/1387063232265.jpg *Her relationships with Ira are similar to Yukishiro Honoka and Kiriya. *Rikka appeared as Cure Diamond to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 25 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! **Oddly, her bangs look similar to that of her civilian form instead of her Cure form. References Gallery Kategori:Cures Kategori:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure